The trio
by claupas
Summary: A story about the Golden trio and the relationships that shape it. R/H R/Hr H/Hr. First chapter: Ron/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong me. Property of J. K Rowling

* * *

><p>They were the Golden Trio, famous and seemingly invincible; three kids that saved the Magic World from Lord Voldemort over and over. Everyone talked about their intelligence, their good hearts, their courage; but people didn't talk as often of their most important quality, the one thing that made them win the battle: the bond that held them together<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and Ron Weasley: one of the most famous and significant friendships of the century. No one could talk about one of them without at some point mentioning the other. Elders respected them and talked about them with a sense of pride, adults gushed about how they once met them or talked to them, kids wanted to grow up to be like them. Books published: the story of an orphaned and emotionally deprived boy that was forced to save the world since he was one year old and the rash redhead boy from one of the most ancient and impoverished pureblood families, two boys that met by "fate" one day at Platform ¾ and grew to vanquish one of the most powerful wizards ever. And yet with so many facts of their friendships published in books and magazines, people don't really understand them.<p>

To be honest, Ron wasn't actually Harry's first friend; he met Hagrid and even Hedwig before he befriended Ron. He wasn't Harry's most loyal friend neither, that honor belonged solely to Hermione. But Harry will always remember meeting a redhead freckled boy on his first ride to Hogwarts as one of the events that changed his life (along with a certain troll incident).

He sometimes imagined what would have happened if any of the little moments that initiated and defined their friendship hadn`t happened. If he had found another compartment on the first train, if he had accepted Draco Malfoy's friendship, if the Sorting Hat decided that Slytherin was a better choice. Just judging by that their friendship seemed like a product of random events.

And yet he couldn't imagine a life without him by his side. He was just… Ron. The person that made him laugh the most and in the most somber moments, which came as a blessing when you are the Boy that Lived and your life seemed to spin around tragedy. The guy that saved his ass with complete moments of inspiration, like winning a bloody (and pretty life risking) chess match in first year or speaking parsel to destroy Horrcruxs in seventh year. The boy he knew that even though he had left would always come back.

They did fight sometimes, and that was okay (after all they were brothers). So even though he was happy that in that train ride he gained a friend and a complete redhead family, the thing he'll always treasure the most is that he gained a Ron, the Weasley that he loves the most (just don't tell Ginny that).

* * *

><p>A.N: So how was it? As you can tell, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the errors. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone wants to help me, please, please I'm begging. This story has three chapters, the next one will be HrRon. Reviews are really appreciated, this my first story so anything will help.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth was that even though Harry and Ginny Potter were treated like the royal couple of the Magic World, people paid more attention (and actually liked more) the twosome of Ron and Hermione Weasley.

It couldn't be denied that for a few months after the end of the war the spotlight focused solely on Harry and Ginny, how could it not? The tormented hero that found peace on the girl that worshipped him for years; that stuff is what fairytales are made of, the fantasy of every girl around the country. But after some time, people started to find their love story a little too dull for their taste. They were a private and stable couple, nothing juicy to report. It wasn't too long before they found where the actual scandal and excitement could be found.

The story between the two sidekicks seemed to be more interesting than any novel. Boy and Girl that met when they were eleven years old and instantly hated each other, the Boy even made the Girl lock herself in a bathroom where then she was attacked by a troll and saved by the Boy. They then became two thirds of the most famous trio and lived incredible and dangerous adventures being just kids. All of this while having screaming fights all over Hogwarts. Later, when Girl was fourteen was said to have a little affair with a famous quidditch player and was even saved from mermaids by said guy. Boy got his revenge a year later when he started snogging a classmate at every moment possible; making fights between Boy and Girl even louder and now involving birds. Then, Boy was said to break up with classmate because of unresolved feelings towards Girl. Afterwards they accompanied their best friend on a trip around the world to defeat the Darkest Wizard of all times while living on a tent and escaping from the Ministry of Magic. They later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, resulting in having their first kiss in the middle of battle with an army of Death Eaters just outside the castle. Without forgetting that their story was always accompanied by speculations about the closeness between Girl and her other best friend; the Boy that lived. All of that happening before they were even eighteen, and of course it was just the beginning of the story.

After the war ended, it all seemed to be going well for a little while. Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts to finish her Seventh Year, while Ron stayed with his family and helped a depressed George by managing Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The distance and little time they had together starting to cause troubles between them. When Hermione ended her final year at Hogwarts, Ron thought that all troubles were past them. He was wrong. After a week of Hermione staying at the Burrow, of seeing Molly and Arthur and being with a family she became more and more depressed. And then she heard the news of a murder in the same neighbor in Australia where her parents were living and she couldn't take it anymore.

Her parents were actually okay, but the distance between her and her family was just too much. She took the decision mostly out of guilt (after all she had made them forget they had a daughter), and she let Ron know one rainy evening that she was moving to Australia for a year to reconnect with her parents. She told him that she didn't want to break up with him, that they could have a long distance relationship. Ron having felt too many loses on his life and not wanting his girlfriend to be away for a year during this difficult time gave her an ultimatum: if she left they had no relationship for her to come back. Hermione couldn't reason why Ron wouldn't support her when she felt so alone, without a family and without a clear idea of what to do with her life so she left the morning after. Ron didn't leave his bedroom for a week.

After a one year stay in Austraila where her parents decided to settle after all they "made wonderful friends" there, Hermione decided not to come back to the Magic World and enrolled in a Muggle University. After all, she didn't have anything to come back for now, she had ignored the letters of her friends and repelled their visits with spells and had heard of the numerous affairs of Ron with every kind of women. It was in her second year at college that he met Richard Burke, a muggle born like her that recognized her immediately when she entered her Economics class. He helped her find her way and convinced her to come back to the Magic World with him. She agreed, after all she always knew deep down she would go back.

Her return seemed to be quiet for a few weeks. It was only after a photographer caught her and Richard kissing at a little magic restaurant that everyone found about her return. An angry owl from Ginny came the next day and she was suddenly agreeing to attend a benefit in honor of the late Dumbledore. She arrived with Richard and just after a few minutes she recognized the red hair of one Ron Weasley snogging Lavender Brown in what seemed to be a very familiar scene. The image surprised her, who was this Ron Weasley that seemed to have no remorse at throwing his conquests to her face, when have they regressed to start using School tactics again? She made her rounds, introduced Richard to Harry and Ginny and listened to Harry's speech before quickly leaving the party. Richard proposed the next day and she said yes.

A month later, she arranged a meeting with Ron, he was still her best friend and she wanted him in her wedding. After an awkward first twenty minutes, two drunk men started harassing the woman next to them and within the minute Ron just stood up and punched one of them in the face even thought they were bigger and stronger than him. He then, taking advantage of their drunken state, inmobilized them and apparated them to what he later said was a secure but pretty distant place.

Just like that, after a moment, he was her Ron again. She smiled at him and took his hand and just started saying how much she had missed him. The tears started to flow freely on her cheeks. He dried her tears and looked at her, and for a moment she could recognized his love stricken face before he chased it away. He told her he had missed her too and didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night. He sent her a note the next day agreeing to come to her wedding. She didn't actually felt happy when she read it.

The weeks then seemed to pass by quickly between work and the preparations for the wedding. It was only three weeks before her wedding that Ron Weasley burst dramatically in her life again. She was alone in her apartment, while Richard had stayed working late on his office when she heard the loud knocking on her door. Ron entered hurriedly and from what seemed a totally drunk and started listing all the moments that he said "made him love her morr and morre", beginning from the time she took the blame for the troll incident to her confessing she had became a Chudley Cannons fan a few weeks ago. She just looked at him, thinking how if it would have been any other man that stormed drunk into her apartment almost screaming and pretty much slamming every object he found with his hands as he tried to recall what it seemed to be any single moment they spent together, if it would have been anyone else (and a voice in her head told her that it included Richard) she should have just inmobilized him and throw him out of her apartment.

But then, as she looked at the man she had grown up with, she couldn't help but just stare mesmerized. All the memories he rambled on invading her head and she couldn't deny it anymore: she loved the adorable and immature prat. She waited for him to end his recollection and didn't say anything for a few minutes after he ended; when she thought her silence after his exuberant profession of love had punished him enough she approached him and kissed him. She let it sink into his head for a minute before taking his hand and apparating him into his apartment. She left him there with promises to talk the next day. When Richard came home that night, she broke the engagement.

Ron came early the next morning to talk. The press got a field day when they found out that only a month later they got married in a little ceremony attended only by close friends and family. The groom would later say that he never saw someone look as beautiful as Hermione did that day. Then they disappeared for a month for their very secret honey moon. And when they returned to England it was a circus, the press had researched their entire story in the month of absence and now there seemed to be reporters following their every move. The attention only started to calm down months later after extreme measures were taken by the Weasleys to keep their live private. Of course there were still some reports from time to time of minor fights, they were still Ron and Hermione.

The truth was that even tough Harry and Ginny Potter were considered the royal couple of the Magic World, Ron and Hermione Weasley were liked more, they were even loved. The Potters were seen as grand and untouchable, iconic figures that seemed to have a life with no problems, they were admired from a distance. Instead Ron and Hermione appealed to almost everyone, they seemed to be a normal couple (albeit a really powerful one) with real problems they had to juggle on their relationship: grief of a family member, the difficulties of a long distance relationship, emotional sequels of fighting on a war, having to find the path you want of your life, jealousy, among others. They had obstacles that everyone else seemed to relate to, that everyone else had to suffer once on their lives. And yet among everything they had against them, they had a bond ("the bond"), they shared a love so strong that kept them alive in a freaking war and reunited them three weeks before she was to be married to another man. It made people envious and gave them enough hope to find their own bond.

So when it was announced that there would be a new interview involving the one and only Ron Weasley on the Quibbler (written by close friend Luna Lovegood), people bought the magazine. The Weasley boy rarely gave interviews and even more rarely talked about her family, life after war or marriage. Among quotes about his favorite Quidditch team, memories in Hogwarts and actually wise (Hermione's words after she read the interview) thoughts about the war and what it meant to be a survivor there was a question that stood out.

He was asked by Luna about all the difficulties and obstacles he had to pass in her relationship with Hermione before their marriage, if he had any regrets at all. He answered honestly and said no. He said that although there had been rough times between them, all the issues they had needed to be brought out before they could become a solid couple. He continued saying that now he felt more confident after having faced the majority of the internal issued they had as a couple and knowing how strong they were together. He felt secure in their relationship. Needless to say, people loved even more Ron and Hermione Weasley after that interview.


End file.
